cj2011fandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas TV
|image = |genre = Satire Animation Comedy-drama|format = Animated sitcom|created = James T|starring = Jason Marsden Tom Kenny Grey DeLisle Carlos Alazraqui|country = United States|language = English|seasons = 16|episodes = 315 (list of episodes)|executive_producer = Jake Cohen James T.|runtime = 21–24 minutes (30–50 minutes for special episodes)|company = Zanebound Animation 20th Century Fox Television|distributor = 20th Television|network = Fox (1999–2003) ABC (2005–present)|picture_format = 480i (SDTV) (1999–2009) 720p (HDTV) (2010–present)|first_aired = March 7, 1999|last_aired = present}}Nicholas TV is an American animated sitcom created by James T. for the American Broadcasting Company. The show originally aired on Fox until it was brought by ABC in 2005. It first premiered on March 7, 1999 with the episode "Nicholas Moves In", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. Like The Simpsons, South Park, Family Guy, Futurama and Rick and Morty, Nicholas TV was designed for mature audiences and features cartoon violence, adult humor, running gags and pop culture references. The series was originally set to premiere in September of 1998 with the pilot they showed to Fox earlier that year, Pilot Pitch, but the episode was declined to be used by Fox (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2003). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "Nicholas Moves In" on March 7, 1999. Nicholas TV is a joint production by Zanebound Animation and 20th Century Fox Television and syndicated by 20th Television. Development Nicholas TV first appeared on the demo that James pitched to Fox on November 13, 1998. That year, James submitted an email to the producers at his company, Zanebound Animation that they were working on a full version of the cartoon, and that they were trying to find a company to produce it. The series was originally set to premiere in September of 1998 with the pilot they showed to Fox earlier that year, Pilot Pitch, but the episode was declined to be used by Fox (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2003). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "Nicholas Moves In" on March 7, 1999. In May 2003, Nicholas TV was initially cancelled by Fox due to low ratings, but was bought out by ABC in September of 2005. However, Nicholas TV still airs on Fox in other countries such as the United Kingdom. In 2003, Cartoon Network acquired exclusive cable syndication rights to Nicholas TV for a reported ten million dollars. In December 2003, the network began airing Nicholas TV episodes as the centerpiece to the expansion of their Adult Swim block. Episodes Main article: Nicholas TV/Episode Guide Characters Main characters Nicholas.PNG|Nicholas|link=Nicholas DavidNTV-0.PNG|David|link=David LaceyNTV.PNG|Lacey|link=Lacey LukeNTV.PNG|Luke|link=Luke Secondary characters YoungFighterNTV.PNG|Young Fighter|link=Young Fighter PaperNicholasNTV.PNG|Paper Nicholas|link=Paper Nicholas FreddMyersNTV.PNG|Fredd Myers|link=Fredd Myers (alive) FreddMyersGhostNTV.PNG|Fredd Myers (ghost)|link=Fredd Myers (ghost) ProBotNTV.PNG|Pro-Bot|link=Pro-Bot Villains MrHiddenNTV.PNG|Mr. Hidden|link=Mr. Hidden More coming soon! Recurring characters C''oming soon!'' Cast and crew Cast members * Jason Marsden as Nicholas / Paper Nicholas / Young Fighter / Pro-Bot * Tom Kenny as David / Fredd Myers (alive/ghost) * Grey DeLisle as Lacey * Carlos Alazraqui as Luke / Mr. Hidden More coming soon! Broadcasting Networks Films Main article: Nicholas Movie (series) Merchandise Since the show's premiere, various forms of merchandise based on the show have been released, such as video games, home media releases, action figures, clothing, food, and more. Video games A selection of video games based on the show have been released. Trivia * The theme song for the show is the song La Panthere Cosmique, in which James T. gave credit to Jean-Jacques Perrey. Category:Television series Category:CJ2011 Creations Wiki